Invisible As Water To You
by Hyperbird10
Summary: Childhood friend, Childhood friend, That's all Bra thought of Goten. Until, her emotions changed when she saw Goten and Paris together. Has she developed love for her childhood bud? Or is it that she wants him because another wants him?


Invisible As Water To You  
  
(A/N): I'm not very good at making stories (to be honest, I posted several stories but had to delete them all y.y But I hope you enjoy this one ... --  
  
-------- = People's thoughts Main Character's ages: Pan = 14 – Marron =15 – Bra =15 – Goten =20 – Trunks =21  
  
Prologue : The beginning ...  
  
Rain was pouring down so hard from the sky, three girls ran as fast as they could and went underneath an Oak tree, they sat down and waited for the rain to end but fell asleep right before the rain ended ; a gorgeous rainbow appeared to help rise up the sun.  
  
**COCKLE DOODLE DOOO**  
  
"ACK!!!" Bra cries.  
  
She woke up laying on crisp green grass near her two best friends. One of them is laying on her back with drool stains on her cheek, the other is sleeping on her side squeezing her soft silky pillow.  
  
(A/N) : Marron brings her silky pillow everywhere ... well, in this story she does ! I know it's weird ... but ...  
  
Bra looked down at those two laughing at the funny faces her friend Pan was making. She tugged on a piece of grass and plucked it off the wet moist ground. It was soaked from the endless rain.  
  
Marron opened her eyes and stared up at the sky, she stood up and shook her head so all of the grass would fall off her glossy blond hair.  
  
"Morning already ? How long have we been sleeping? Do you have a watch ?" She said yawning and rubbing her eyes to fully be awake.  
  
"Tch! As if!!! We slept on the GROUND !!! Do you know how critical it is to wash my fabulous hair EVERYDAY !? I'm gonna have to use mommy's conditioner AND my "Teen Anx" Shampoo!!! Mother nature is soooo unforgiving!" She flipped her smooth aqua hair as the sun's rays shined upon it and turned her hair into a sea of diamonds.  
  
"Uh ... you really don't have to over react ... your highness !" Marron said giggling. She took out a tiny crimson red brush and carefully brushed her hair.  
  
"Oh my gosh !!! Remember when we went to eat at that diner before it rained? I saw this TOTALLY cute guy! He was- oooow!" Bra felt a sharp pain on her head, she slowly looked back trembling noticing a shadow near her feet. The pain was like someone threw a crystal bowl at you.  
  
"I'g gomma gill yoooou!" Pan was still half asleep and was VERY cranky. She glared at Bra and rose up her fist. Her eyes were gushing with fire and her teeth were sharper than ever.  
  
"EEEP !!! P... Pan? Panny? Heh heh heh ... um, I'm sorry! D ... did I wake you up? Ooooh! You know what! There's a café nearby! I hear they make scrumptious muffins! You like muffins right? Let me go get you some! My treat ... best buddy! Eh heh heh ..." Bra was trembling and was terrified every time she saw Pan's eyes turning redder and redder. She stood up and dashed away.  
  
"Morning Pan! I knew you were gonna scare the pants out of her ... but the fiery eyes were awesome!!!"  
  
"That's what she gets for stealing YOUR sandals, and MY jean caprices!!!" Pan added, and the two girls took each others hands and twirled around the Oak tree singing.  
  
(A/N) : I took that whole trick thing that Pan and Marron played on Bra from "50 first dates"   
  
The three girls went back to Pan's house.  
  
Pan slammed the door opened, as they all entered, they all threw their bags down, they all screamed "SNACK!" And ran upstairs.  
  
"Pan, is that you? Who else is with you? AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!?" Videl said with a deep, mad tone. And boy, her face doesn't look very ... KEEN either.  
  
The noisy footsteps gradually got softer and they all headed back downstairs. Pan and Her two companions stuck their heads out from behind the wall.  
  
"Hiya mom! Well, the rain yesterday was sooo heavy that we had to wait under a tree for the rain to stop, and Marron and Bra were with me. You heard us yell "snack" right? We're famished! So, can you make us lunch? Thanks, and up to my room, k?" Pan grabbed her friends hands and tugged them close to her, more like she was trying to create a shield to prevent her mom from bursting.  
  
"Ooooh no you don't! You come back here. If you want lunch ... YOU make lunch not me! I'm going to the SPA. Oh and when you're done, get the heck out of here! I just cleaned the house." Videl giggled and pointed her finger in the direction of the kitchen. As the three walked into the kitchen, Videl slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hey you two, why don't you two come over to my house! My dad's the only one home, and if I ask really nicely, he might let you sit on the porch!" Bra looked at her two friends waiting to see two satisfied faces.  
  
"Wooow, gee, thanks Bra, we get to sit on your porch! Yipee, that's way better than staying her and sit and chat on my comfy bed." Pan said rolling her eyes.  
  
Bra glared at Pan, then turned her head towards Marron. "Aw, c'mon Marron, your with me right? And Pan, if you don't come I'll ... be so lonely. You're killing me! I thought you were my best friends !" Bra looked at her friends with a sad, cute face.  
  
"Oh no! Not the kitty face! Alright, alright, I'll go, just cut it out !" Marron grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "Coming Pan?" Marron held the door waiting for Pan to finally give up and join them.  
  
"AAAARGH!!! Fine! But on the way, you buy me a slurpee." Pan walked out of the house and locked the door.  
  
:: Bra's House ::  
  
"Hi daddy! Um ... can Pan and Marron come in? Pretty pleeeeease? Goku's not here, so there's no big deal, right?" Bra smiled at Vegeta with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Hiya muffin!!! WHAT'S UP BABY!?" Vegeta was twirling everywhere with a huge red nose.  
  
"Oh no! Daddy ... you DRUNK!?" Bra catched her father when her father fell backwards.  
  
Vegeta stood up again, his legs were trembling and her ran around screaming "KOOL-AID" And then her crashes into the wall.  
  
"Uh ..." Bra felt insecure and didn't know how to ... tame a drunk man.  
  
"Howdy y'all!" Goten slammed the door opened. He stared around the room noticing, one girl trembling, another girl sitting on a couch listening to metal, another was on the floor. She probably just fainted. His jaws were wide opened when he saw a man in a silky lavender bikini chugging a HUGE bottle of budlight beer.  
  
Goten- "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUPID AUTHOR!?"  
  
Author (yep, that's me!) – Tee hee, I wanted this story to be a little funnier.  
  
Goten- You think that FUNNY is when Vegeta is in a BIKINI!? Hey! Veggie! Don't go in Bulma's closet!!!"  
  
Vegeta put on a purple loose and frilly dress and he started twirling and dancing around.  
  
Goten- AAAAH!!!  
  
Autor- Oh my my!  
  
**CLUMP  
**  
... Both of them fainted.  
  
Back to the story ;)   
  
"Bra! Bra! Are you okay!!!" Goten kept squirming around her trying to get her to be conscious angain.  
  
Bra: --------  
  
I hear you Goten ... I'll wake up ... until my dad's not drunk anymore that is ... She slightly opened her eyes and saw a girl and her brother Trunks.  
  
End --------  
  
"I ... uh ... Trunks! Who is she!?" Bra was stunned to see a strange beautiful girl in her house.  
  
She had crimson red hair and smelled like primson spring. Her sparkling, and were a ruby red color, like gold were inside a silky red blanket.  
  
"Oh, this is Paris! She's my girlfriend!" Goten introduced them to each other.  
  
"Charmed I'm sure." Paris smiled at Bra and handed her a helping hand to help her up.  
  
"Um ... I'm fine thanks." Bra was stunned that Paris was Goten's girlfriend. Of course she was gorgeous, so no wonder Goten likes her. But, it doesn't matter because Goten's just a clueless old friend. It's not like Bra's developing LOVE for Goten ... Right?  
  
"Aaah, my head hurts! Wh ... what's going on !?" Bra felt really insecure. It was like her blodd was on fire and her face became TOTALLY red, she became speechless once she saw Goten and Paris together.  
  
"Um ... I'm gonna go rest up. Seeing daddy drunk really scares the heeps outta me!" She turned to Goten and smiled. She dased upstairs and slammed her door room.  
  
"B ... Bra?" Trunks was worried, he looked at Goten and sighed.  
  
This couldn't be love ... could it?  
  
**Well? How was it !? Did you like it? Hope so Review please! I won't be able to update soon because I'm leaving for a three weeks trip tomorrow! But I still hope you review my story!**


End file.
